


Kisses in the moonlight, sugar, that would make this night complete.

by TwoBladeBae



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Porn Without Plot, out on deck, theyre in LOVE love huh, theyre so soft on each other, theyre soft and in love, trans Penguin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBladeBae/pseuds/TwoBladeBae
Summary: Shachi loves his boyfriend more than anything, and sometimes he just needs to show it to him.
Relationships: Penguin/Shachi (One Piece)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh, there you are.” Shachi’s words could be seen as a small cloud as he approached his boyfriend, hands in the pockets of his jumpsuit. He looked around, rocking back on his heels. “Out on deck alone? At this hour?” 

“It was just really warm in there is all,” Penguin pushed his hat up a bit so his eyes were visible, gesturing to the spot on the bench beside him. The deck couldn’t have any real furniture, as this was a submarine and anything would be destroyed when they went under, but they had a few benches and chairs that could be taken out when they surfaced. “Wanted to cool off a bit.” 

The redhead smiled and sat down beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist and tugging him closer so he could plant a kiss on his cheek. He could feel the man’s skin heating up beneath him and he laughed, kissing him again. 

“You’re being needy again.” Penguin started, turning and climbing into his lap to give him the proper attention he wanted. He leaned back with his back against his chest, his head coming to rest on his shoulder. “You’re always so needy.” 

Shachi only responded with another laugh, kissing just behind his ear as his arms wrapped around his small body. His hands settled comfortably on the man’s thighs, holding him close. 

They sat together in silence, the only noises around coming from the waves lapping against the hull of the ship. Shachi’s hands began to wander a bit, rubbing gentle circles into his thighs, fingers moving to play with the front opening of his jumpsuit. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, dropping his eyes down to watch his partner’s hands move in the moonlight. “Shachi-!”

“I haven’t even touched you yet and you’re already so loud…” he grinned and popped open one of the buttons, giving enough room to slip part of his hand through. His fingers were cold, especially against the heated skin he found beneath it. With a twist of his wrist he popped open a second button, able to slip his hand and wrist in now. His fingers quickly found the hem of his tanktop, slowly sliding his hand under it and splaying his cold palm and fingers out. 

“Ah-!” Penguin whined and tried to pull away, letting out a small giggle. “You’re fucking cold, asshole!” 

“That’s why I’m warming it up!” He returned his laughter and nuzzled into the soft curls under his hat, careful not to poke him with his sunglasses. “Don’t want me touching you with a cold hand, now do you?”

“We’re  _ on deck! _ ” He protested, ignoring the way he could feel himself aching at the idea. 

Shachi paused in his movements long enough to see if he really meant It, giving a supportive kiss to his jaw. It was another few moments before Penguin nodded, chewing his lower lip and trying not to smile. 

“Go on,” he breathed, pushing back against him. “But be quick before someone catches us.” 

“If they catch us it’ll be because you’re screaming again…” Shachi teased, rubbing his hand against his stomach to be sure it was warmed up before slipping it under the hem of his boxers. He moved down further, rubbing two fingers just outside his entrance and trying not to laugh. “Baby how are you this wet already…? What were you thinking about out here by yourself?” 

Penguin let out an embarrassed squeak, trying to cover his mouth. “Definitely  _ not  _ riding you when I came back inside, if that’s what you’re thinking.” 

The red head nuzzled closer against the area just behind his ear, rubbing his fingers in small circles before finally pressing them inside. It was way too easy to get them pushed up further with the way he was already so aroused and dripping wet around him. He curled his fingers up, pressing the pads of them against his g-spot, grinning at the way his whole body shuddered and his back arched eagerly off of him. 

“I’m guessing that felt good,” he mumbled softly, taking his earlobe in between his teeth and giving it a soft tug, the palm of his hand rubbing against the hardening clit beneath him. “Shit, did your dick get bigger or something?” 

Penguin let out a long whine, reaching up and grasping at the edges of his hat and trying to pull it down further. He only ever did that when he was embarrassed or shy, and it was almost always caused by Shachi. 

“What, did you like that?” Shachi’s grin only grew, his voice lowering to barely a whisper in his ear now. “You like hearing about your  _ dick? _ ” He punctuated his words with another soft rub of his palm, fingers continuing to move rhythmically inside of him. 

“Shachi,” He gripped the soft fabric of his hat, panting heavily now and trying to resist grinding down against his boyfriend’s hand. “ _ Please,  _ I need more…” 

With that he slowed his hand down considerably, barely moving at all now and the desperate moan that fell from the man’s lips was music to his ears. 

“You didn’t answer my question,” Penguin didn’t even need to see his face, he could  _ hear  _ the pout in his voice. “Does that make you feel good, baby? You like hearing me talk about your nice dick?” 

He nodded eagerly, thankful that they were under the cover of the night sky and his bright red cheeks weren’t as easily visible; he didn’t need Shachi teasing him about that too. 

“I love it,” he finally admitted, voice raising to a higher pitch as he was trying to hold back from cumming so soon. “Call it that again…? Please?” He tilted his head, pushing his hat up once again and Shachi could see the lust flashing in his boyfriend’s eyes. The absolute eagerness and the way the words sparked something deep inside of him that he knew only  _ he  _ could get to. 

“Of course baby,” he began moving his fingers once again as his palm moved in gentle strokes against him, feeling him twitch and grow harder with every touch. “I could talk about your dick all day...you know how much I love your body. Especially when you let me press you down into the bed and eat you out like I’m a starving man and you’re a three course meal.” Another high pitched whine from Penguin and he nuzzled into his neck, knowing the man was nearing his climax. 

“I should really suck your dick more often,” he thought aloud, pressing a soft kiss against his neck. “It doesn’t get nearly enough attention.” 

“Shachi-” Penguin dropped one hand down, gripping his wrist and struggling to keep his thighs open. It was too much, the assault of his fingers on his g-spot and the way his palm was thrusting  _ oh so nicely  _ against his dick, he couldn’t hold back much longer. He turned his head further, pressing against the side of the man’s face and trying to hide, mouth agape and pants coming out in frozen clouds between their faces. “Little more,  _ please _ …” 

Penguin was begging now and that was all it took to get the man to show him a little mercy, quickening the pace of his fingers as his other hand clamped over the man’s mouth. He whispered soft praises into his ear as he fucked him senseless with his fingers, refusing to let up until his boyfriend finally came. 

Which happened just a moment later, with a tight squeeze of his wrist and a long, breathy moan into his palm he was cumming hard and  _ wet _ around his fingertips. His hips bucked against him, thighs shaking as he tried his best to ride himself through it without making too much noise. It was impossible though; he had to be the loudest one on the ship when it came to this and even with his partner’s hand covering his slack jaw he was still moaning loudly, his voice cracking a bit at the height. 

It took a few moments for him to finally come down and Shachi slowly slipped his fingers out, pulling his hand out from the inside of his jumpsuit and back into the cold air of the deck. He buttoned him back up, examining his fingers with a smirk. 

“You did it again,” he commented, wiping his fingers off on his own pant leg. “You make such a mess when you cum…” 

“So do you,” Penguin responded, barely just a pant against his cheek. “So don’t even yell at me for that. Besides, you said it was hot.” 

“I did say that, didn’t I?” The red head laughed and adjusted his arms beneath him, standing up from the bench and moving to carry him inside. He was practically limp in his arms and he couldn’t help but feel a bit of pride at that. “Let’s get you to bed…” 

Their bunk was just down the hall, between Bepo’s and the captain’s quarters. Most of the crew shared a living area together; except the two of them, Bepo and Ikkaku. (Being the only female on the crew, Law figured she’d want her own space. It was greatly appreciated). 

Shachi was careful as he set the other man down, beginning to undo his jumpsuit without taking his eyes off of him. He watched as Penguin slowly undressed, kicking his jumpsuit off completely and letting it fall to the floor by their bed. His tank top came off next, and Shachi couldn’t help but remember the times when he was too nervous to even think about being shirtless around him— and now he did it so easily. 

“You’re staring at me.” Penguin removed his hat next, looking up at him with hooded blue eyes, his curls rumpled and damp atop his head. 

“I can’t help it,” Shachi leaned down, cupping his cheeks softly with both hands and pulling him into a kiss. “You’re just so adorable, how could I take my eyes off you?” He let one hand wander down, his thumb running across the scar that ran under his left pec as he pulled away from the kiss, just far enough to speak. “I love you, Pen. You know that, right?” 

Penguin laughed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, pulling him down onto the bed with him and clinging to his body. He planted a loving kiss on his freckled cheek and grinned against him, nodding. 

“I do...I love you too.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Shachi always woke up before Penguin. He wasn’t sure why, but he never minded it too much because it meant he got a few minutes in the morning to simply stare at his boyfriend and appreciate how adorable (and absolutely dorky) he looked. 

He always slept with his mouth open, and he snored. God he snored so loud for such a small man. He was almost always on his back and his arms were spread out haphazardly on the bed, with no regard for the other person there. More than once Shachi had woken up with a fist against his cheek. 

He grinned and leaned down, kissing his cheek softly and nuzzling into the soft curls that were so easily messed up. The small touch made Penguin whine, his eyes squeezing shut as he tried to fight off morning for just a little longer. It didn’t work, and it never worked no matter how many times he tried it, but it had become such a routine now that Shachi just enjoyed watching him try. With another kiss he finally opened his eyes, looking sleepily around the bedroom. 

“G’morning…” Penguin mumbled, rolling his head to the side to greet his boyfriend properly. “You been awake long?” 

“Nah,” Shachi laughed and rested their foreheads together, bringing his hand up to cup his cheek. “Just a few minutes.” 

“You been watchin’ me again?” He asked, giggling softly and burrowing into his touch. “I swear Shach’ you’re gettin creepy.” He leaned in closer, finally closing the gap with a sleepy kiss, letting his eyes fall closed again. 

The redhead took the chance as it was offered, pulling himself closer and wrapping one leg around the man’s hips, pressing his body against his side and being as needy as usual. 

“Shachi,” Penguin pulled back from the kiss, snickering and reaching up to cup his cheek. He got distracted for a short moment, blinking up at him and unable to tear his eyes away. It wasn’t often he got to see the man without his sunglasses, no matter how much he begged, but he truly adored getting to see his eyes in those rare moments. Dark green, flecked with gold and brown, sitting above cheeks covered in freckles so light Penguin was convinced he was the only one that knew about them. 

“Pen?” Shachi reached up, poking his cheek lightly. “Hey, you still there?” 

“Oh,” he blinked a few times, breaking into a soft grin. “Just got lost in your eyes for a minute.” Before the man could protest and try to hide, he leaned in for another kiss and held him there, unable to stop grinning against him. “But also...you should know I can feel your dick like this.” 

That seemed to make him more shy than the previous comments and he let out a soft whine, escaping the kiss and hiding against his neck. 

“It just does that,” he mumbled, cheeks flushed dark and warm against Penguin’s exposed skin. “It’ll go away soon.” 

Penguin rolled his eyes, bringing one hand up and flicking the back of his head. “Have you considered that maybe your boyfriend wakes up horny too? God, you can be so inconsiderate.” He snuck a glance down at him, trying to hold back his laughter. 

Shachi’s eyes peeked out from beneath his hair a moment later, wide and eager. “Oh? Is that right?” 

“Yes, and if you would take one look at my underwear, maybe you would—”

He was cut off with a sudden kiss, moaning against the man and pushing back against the bed beneath them. He wrapped his arms around his neck, sliding his fingers into his hair and pulling him closer. 

Shachi’s kisses never lasted long enough and he was left gasping for air a moment later, moans spilling from his bruised lips as he began trailing kisses down his jaw and neck. He knew where all his weak points were, glancing up at him as he sucked at a particularly soft spot on his hip. 

“Ahh-!” Penguin reached back, gripping at the pillow beneath him and biting his lip, skin beginning to heat up and tint dark pink. “Fuck, Shachi,  _ please _ …” 

“Begging already? I’ve barely even started.” Shachi laughed and hooked his fingers into the waistband of his boxers, tugging them down and off his body in one swift motion. This was routine for them, Penguin set his knees on the man’s shoulders without a second thought, looking down at him with hooded eyes.

“Babe please...” he chewed his lower lip, breathing coming in short, hot pants now. 

“Since you asked so nicely…” the redhead smirked and leaned in, kissing along the inside of his thigh, having to stop for a moment to just enjoy how soft it was. He bit down gently, sucking hard enough to leave a deep purple bruise where no one else would see it, but pulled a wonderful moan out of the man above him. He moved further down his thigh, pushing them apart and daring a glance up at him before finally closing his lips around his dick. Shachi brought his hand up as well and too easily slipped two fingers in right away. 

“Man you really did wake up horny, huh?” He curled his fingers up, watching the man’s back arch off the bed as he pushed against his g-spot, rubbing softly and watching him writhe above him. He would never get tired of that sight. “Surprised your boxers weren’t soaked, babe.  _ Damn _ .”

“Shachi-!” Penguin reached down, giving a harsh tug to his hair and covering his eyes with his other hand. “Stop commenting on my pussy and just  _ fuck it _ !” 

Shachi pouted, slowly crawling back up the bed and pushing his hand out of the way so he could see his eyes. They were wide and desperate, just the way he wanted. He thrust his fingers forward, pressing his palm against his dick and rubbing it softly with each flick of his wrist. 

“Like this?” He asked, tilting his head innocently. “Is this what you wanted?” He leaned in and kissed along his jaw, listening to the moans and pants slipping from his lips with every move he made. 

“It’s not enough,” Penguin whined, wrapping his legs around the man’s waist and suddenly pushing off the bed, rolling them both over so he was straddling the man’s hips. Shachi stared up at him, shocked, and a little more than impressed at the way he’d done that. Penguin leaned down until his lips were inches away from his, rolling his hips against his fingers for good measure. “If you’re not going to fuck me properly, I’ll do it myself.” 

Without another word he had lifted himself up and off the man’s fingers, flashing him a smug grin before taking hold of his cock in one hand. He gave him a few gentle strokes before aligning himself above him, waiting for at least a nod from his boyfriend before slowly lowering on top of him. His mouth fell open, eyes fluttering before shutting completely. No matter how many times they did it, he didn’t think he’d ever tire of the way his cock seemed to fill him so  _ perfectly _ , rubbing against every sensitive spot his fingers just couldn’t reach. 

Shachi slid his hands up, squeezing the muscular thighs that surrounded his hips before landing on Penguin’s own. He dug his fingers into the soft skin, sure to leave indents and possibly even bruises later on but Penguin didn’t care. 

“Fuck,” he laughed and flashed the man a smug grin, eyes half lidded under the curtain of brown curls. “You’re awfully quiet down there today, what happened to all your commentary?”

The man’s grin seemed to widen further as he slid one hand down his abdomen, using two fingers to rub on either side of his dick. He continued to hold eye contact with the red head as he gave an easy roll of his hips, the tip of his tongue playfully sticking out from between his teeth. 

“Goddamn, Pen,” Shachi’s words came out as a laboured breath, dark red blossoming across his cheeks and chest. He tried not to squeeze the man’s hips any tighter but it was so hard-- he needed  _ something  _ to keep him grounded. His hands moved with his hips as Penguin pushed up with his thighs until just the man’s tip was still inserted before he paused, causing Shachi to let out a deep, desperate moan. “Babe please, why the teasing?”

“Revenge.” He answered easily, dropping back down onto him and allowing his upper body to fall forward so his hands were placed on either side of his boyfriend’s head. Their foreheads pressed together gently, Penguin’s fingers clenching on the bedsheets below them as he closed the distance with a kiss. He really wanted this to last but he wasn’t going to be able to let it. He needed an orgasm and he needed one now. He gasped and arched his back, pulling his lips away to moan, voice rising to a slightly higher pitch. The man had always been noisy, especially when he was close to orgasm, and while it made him rather shy and embarrassed it seemed to drive his boyfriend  _ crazy _ . 

“Let me hear that again,” Shachi begged, finally letting go of his hips so he could cup his cheeks, holding him in place. He ran his thumb across Penguin’s plump lower lip, stopping him from chewing it once to again hide his moans. “Baby, I want to hear you. Stop hiding it.” He leaned in closer, kissing along his jaw and giving a light thrust of his hips to try and meet him halfway. It caused his shoulders to jolt and pulled a short cry from deep in his chest. 

Shachi had started them off at a rather slow, reasonable rhythm, but the moment Penguin decided he wanted more, he’d taken over and set his own pace. The only way Shachi could describe it was erratic; his hips bounced desperately above him and trying to fuck himself quickly and efficiently, obviously having found the perfect angle as he hadn’t changed positions in quite some time. 

“Fuck-!” He’d finally broken, unable to keep his voice down any longer. It was like a dam had broken-- moans and whines of the other’s name flooded from his lips and he buried his face against his neck, trying to hide. 

Shachi slid one hand up and tangled his fingers in his curls, the other reaching between them to resume the action his boyfriend had started previously, just the way he knew he liked it. Two fingers on either side of his dick, one on top, palm held upwards towards his stomach so he was thrusting into his fingers each time he moved his hips downwards. He could tell by the way he yanked at the bedsheets that he was about to cum; but even without that, the man would always tell him. It was his favorite part. 

“Gonna cum,” he managed out, struggling to hold on and keep his orgasm at bay for just a little longer. Fucking him just felt so good, he never wanted to stop. “Shachi-!”

The redhead planted a soft kiss against his jaw, nodding against him. His own release was close, but not close enough just yet...He couldn’t cum before Penguin, he needed to hear the man’s beautiful voice when he finally came. Which happened just a moment later, with one last heavy drop of his hips, thrusting forward into his fingers and cumming hot and way too wet across the other man’s cock. He panted heavily, moaning out his partner’s name over and over as he rode it through, his voice sleepy and utterly pleased. 

“Fuck, Pen…” Shachi came a second later, bucking his hips upward and spilling into him; thick and hot and enough that he knew it would be dripping back out the moment he pulled out. Penguin was always a mess after sex...he loved it. 

He helped roll the two of them over again so Penguin was on his back before he finally pulled out, grinning proudly down at the way Penguin laid limp and panting beneath him. Shachi hummed and leaned down, laying on his stomach now and pulling his boyfriend’s body closer. He pushed his legs apart, setting to work licking up the cum left dripping down his thighs and being sure to leave a multitude of hickies in his wake before making it back to where he’d started. He leaned in, dragging his tongue across his entrance and up to his dick to make sure he got anything that was too at risk for leaking out first. 

“Shachi, please…” Penguin whined and rested his hand lazily on the back of his head, feeling too boneless to move. One orgasm was enough, but he wouldn’t dream of stopping him now. 

“Since you asked so nicely…” He laughed and dove forward again, pressing his tongue forward and into his stretched hole, unable to stop the way he moaned around him. The two didn’t really have many ‘kinks’, per say, but he couldn’t help himself-- eating him out after sex was Shachi’s one favorite thing. He was already shaking and moaning, and why waste a towel when he could clean their messes up himself? It never even took long to bring him back to orgasm, just a little tongue fucking aaaaand--

“Shachi-! Fuck, cumming--” 

There we go. He struggled to keep his thighs open, fingers tightening around his thick red hair as he tried his best to ride through it without alerting the whole damn sub that he was having his second incredible orgasm of the day-- and they hadn’t even had breakfast yet. 

When he began to relax was when Shachi finally pulled away, crawling up the bed to capture his lips in a proper kiss. Penguin cupped his face with both hands and eagerly, albeit a little sleepily kissed back the best he could. They broke apart from the kiss and both men were panting, foreheads touching softly. 

It took Shachi a moment to finally open his eyes again, looking down into Penguin’s dark blue ones. He would never get tired of that view; he couldn’t understand how Penguin thought  _ he _ had amazing eyes when he had entire oceans in his own. He leaned down, pressing another gentle kiss against his lips. 

“What are you thinking about?” Penguin’s soft voice halted his train of thought once again and he only laughed, allowing his body to finally relax and lay beside him on the bed. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling him flush against his chest and unable to let go, tangling their legs together. 

“Baby, what am I always thinking about when you ask me that?” There was a playfulness in his voice, which was just above a whisper now as they were laying just inches apart. No reason to speak any louder when Penguin was right here in his arms, where he was supposed to be, and where Shachi hoped he’d never leave. 

Penguin returned his playful tone with his own and an ‘i don’t know’ whispered against his jawline, punctuated with a kiss. He knew what the man was thinking about. It was always the same, but it’s okay, because he felt exactly the same way. Penguin was always thinking about Shachi, and Shachi’s thoughts were always occupied with those of Penguin, and they both thought it was exactly how life should be. 


End file.
